


On Soft Paws Love Comes Sneaking

by charlottefrey



Series: Advent Calendar 2016 - Star Wars Edition [13]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Millie and Vader ship it (maybe), Neighbors to Friends to Lovers, cats everywhere, kittens again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux have both cats, but when Millicent goes missing, Armitage makes Kylo's cat Vader responsible for it. Well, he was only partly true.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk there's an ongoing theme of animals in my fics...maybe because i am a vet assistant...  
> Have fun!

When there was heavy and quick knocking at the door, Kylo rose only reluctantly. Only his above neighbour knocked. Some kind of weird Irish thing, Kylo suspected. He had personally a huge crush on him. Sure Armitage Hux was mainly a prick, but what a beautiful prick.

   “Evening.” Kylo said slowly when he opened the door.

   “No. Just no!” Armitage said, clearly enraged by something. “My cat is missing and guess what I found inside of my flat? Black, long hair.”

   “You are implying?” Kylo said, acting bored when he was trying to act as if the angry Irish brogue wasn’t arousing.

   “Your devil of a cat killed her!” Armitage howled.

   “Whoa, why would you say that!” Kylo barked back.

   “Because it’s a terrible creature!”

   “Ah, and that ginger cunt is better huh?”

   “Yes, at least she doesn’t break into other people’s apartments!”

   _“Suck a dick.”_

_“Lick a cunt.”_

_“Go fuck a cactus!”_

   _“Why don’t you jump into a tiger cage if you love crazy felines so much!”_ Armitage screamed at the top of his lungs.

Silence followed this. A door opened downstairs and both jerked at the sound of footsteps. Finn glanced up.

   “You okay?” He asked, Poe on his heels. The married couple looked up to the two screamers.

   “No I am bloody not!” Armitage hissed. “My cat is missing…”

   “Yeah…we’ve seen her.” Poe said. “Just come with me.”

A still fuming Armitage followed the commercial pilot downstairs, Kylo only following behind to see what the whole trouble was about. When they came into the corridor leading to the south entrance to the building, Poe pointed at the metal flap reading “hot and cold pipes”.

   “There she is. Have fun.” Then he left.

Armitage gave his back a quizzing look and then turned to opend the flap. Behind it, there was dust, cobwebs and…a bed made from scraps and newspaper rippings. In it, Millicent laid, on her side with six tiny kittens sucking milk. Behind her between the two red pipes for hot water, Vader sat, green eyes blazing at the intruders.

   “Holy shit.” Kylo said. “Babies.” Gently he reached out and brushed over one of the black kittens fur. “So tiny. Not even half of my hand.”

   “Millie.” Armitage whispered.

When Kylo looked at the other man, he saw tears in his eyes. Without thinking, he hugged him.

   “This is so adorable.” Armitage sobbed. “I am experiencing grandfatherly feelings.”

Kylo laughed at that and Armitage somehow joined him. The two were only ripped from their joy when Millicent meowed and stood up. She yawned and came walking towards her owner, bumping her head against his knee.

   “We should have them checked though. I mean they could have an illness and we wouldn’t even know about it.”

   “Yeah.” Armitage stood. “I have a large basket upstairs. I’ll be back in a second.”

When Kylo was alone he petted Millie and Vader a bit until the two of them sat down beside him. It was as if they were waiting for something. Gently Kylo scooped up the six tiny balls of fur. He laid back on the ground, not caring about the dirt and let the kittens down on his chest. They stumbled about, still blind.

The sharp little claw dug into his skin and somehow one of the kittens found his way under his shirt. Armitage came back, a huge plastic transporter in his hands. He laughed when he saw Kylo on the floor with the kittens all over him. When the transporter was opened, both Vader and Millie walked in on their own.

   “You look adorable.” Armitage said. “Let me help you.”

While the other man picked the kittens off, one by one, Kylo watched Armitage’s hands. Slim, pale and so elegant. When it came to retrieving the kitten under Kylo’s shirt, Armitage hesitated. Then he gently lifte the black fabric off and reached for the baby. His finger slid over Kylo’s pectoral and the touch was electrifying.

   “That’s the last one.” Armitage said, voice a bit rough.

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

The vet assistant greeted Armitage with a broad smile.

   “Mr Hux, wonderful to see you again.” Her dark brown eyes darted for the transporter in Kylo’s hands. “How’s Millie?”

   “Well…She’s fine…but she magically multiplied.” The assistans eyes when wide when Kylo let her look into the transporter.

   “Kittens. How adorable. When did you find out.”

   “About two hours ago.” Armitage said with a slight smile and a glance to Kylo.

   “Well…I hope the babies are not inconveniencing you.”

   “No they are most certainly not…just unexpected.” Armitage laughed.

   “Okay, that’s great. I’ll tell the vet, just a minute.” The vet assistant left and the two men sat down.

   “Well, what are we going to do with them then.” Kylo asked, glancing into the transporter.

   “We’ll keep them. I’ll raise them in my flat and then look for new homes for them.” Armitage said firmly.

   “But I want Vader to pay child support.” Kylo said. “And I want to see the babies too.”

   “I think we’re able to arrange that.” Armitage said with a small smile to Kylo.

   “Mr Hux, you can come in.” The vet assistant said and the men followed her into the surgery.

   “Hello Armitage.” The vet was a broad shouldered woman with short cropped hair.

   “Hi Phasma. This is Kylo and out cats have babies.” Armitage said when the other man sat down the transporter.

   “Well…that sounds like a blessing for the household then. But you’d want to neuter both of them so you’re not constantly struggling with the same problem.”

   “Yeah, that would be a little stressful.” Armitage opened the transporter and took out the babies. Vader hissed, but Millie was trying to come out as well.

   “Sorry sweety, we’ll look at you later.” Phasma pushed her back in and looked at the six fluffy beans on her table.

   “Looks like they are just a few days old.”

While the vet took the weighs of the kittens, Millie meowed loudly and in protest and the babies replied with whiny cries as well. Armitage tried to calm his cat a little, but Millie was having none of it.

   “As it seems they are in good health. Let me look at the mother.” Armitage took out his cat. “Can you put her on her back? I’d like to see how much milk she gives.”

   “Yeah.” Armitage flipped the cat and Phasma looked at the teats closely.

   “She’s giving enough milk. But you’d still want to check their weight regularly, to assure none of the kitten looses more than it gains. You have four girls and two boys.” Phasma took two small pieces of ribbon from a cardboard box.

   “These two are for the boys.” Checking again, the vet tied the strings loosely around the necks of the boys.

   “We can remove them after a while?” Kylo asked.

   “Sure, it’s just so you know who’s who. Can I have a look at Millie again?”

Armitage handed her the cat and the vet massaged her stomach. Her face was scrunched up in concentration.

   “What are you doing now?” Kylo asked.

   “I’m merely feeling if there’s another one in her uterus, but as it seems, she’s empty.” She gave the cat back.

   “Is there anything we need to know about raising kittens?”

   “Oh yes.” Phasma smiled.

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

   “Well, now we know how to raise kittens.” Kylo said as the arrived home.

   “Yep. Do you want dinner?” Armitage offered. “I mean you drove us to the vet in your car so…”

   “Yeah, dinner would be lovely.” Kylo said with a bright smile.

While they prepared the food they chatted and their conversation flowed all through dinner. It was odd to Kylo that he hadn’t ever really spoken to Armitage until that point. But the man wasn’t only hot as fuck, he was funny, smart and sarcastic.

When he eventually went downstairs into his own flat, it felt empty. No Vader and most importantly no Armitage. He felt pathetic until the doorbell rang. Armitage stood outside, still in his slippers.

   “I know it sounds dump, but do you want to sleep in my guest room? My flat feels kinda lonely even with eight cats.”

Kylo beamed at him.

   “Let me just get some stuff.”

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

Eventually the guest room became the kitten room and Kylo slept in Armitage’s double bed. No one commented on it, but more and more of Kylo’s stuff found it’s way into Armitage’s flat and closets. But neither really realized it until Armitage complained that Kylo’s clothes were taking up too much space in his wardrobe.

   “You okay?” Kylo asked, who was sitting on the bed, Tarkin and Brendol on his stomach.

   “I…What are we?” Armitage asked, sitting down across from Kylo.

   “I don’t know, kitten dads?”

   “No…no…I mean…we.” Armitage glanced down onto his hand clutching the comforter.

Kylo inhaled deeply and set the kittens aside. He crawled over the bed. When he sat across from Armitage he took the other’s face in his huge hands.

   “We can be anything you want us to be. Name it. Boyfriends…or simply neighbours.”

   “I don’t think I can go back to being your neighbour after I’ve shared my toothpaste with you.” Armitage said. “Or my bed. Or my flat….or my life.” Armitage swallowed.

   “I’d like to be your boyfriend.” He said quietly against Kylo’s fingers.

   “Then we’re settled.” Gently Kylo kissed Armitage.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> Have a nice 13th of Christmas!


End file.
